Oh My Ghost!
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: Summary: One fateful day, one accident; an event that changed the lives of two people. Full summary inside. AkayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I haven't updated any of my stories for the past months because I've been busy (sorry to all my readers!) and I have a really important exam coming up but I can't concentrate since this story inside my head continue bugging me! So...I decided to write it down to calm myself and be able to concentrate on studying lolz. Hope you like it. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I totally do not own POT.

* * *

**Full Summary**: Maki died in an accident but her soul still wanders in the human world. Only one person can see her, Kirihara Akaya, the person that had caused her that fatal accident. She will ask him to help her deal with her unfinished business that might have been the cause why her soul still stays in the human world. The two got closer despite the fact that they are from two completely different worlds. Both of them just realize that they are falling for each other as they spend time together. Could this be possible?

* * *

**Oh My Ghost!**

**Chapter One**

The screeching noise of the tires and the sound of the revving engine uproared in that usually quiet streets. Maki stepped on the accelarator even further which made her car move faster. She still doesnt have a license and not an experienced driver but she dared to drive this fast. She just had a fight with her father and decided to take his car . She needed space and get out of their house, she needed time to think what to do with her problem.

With tears endlessly streaming down her already puffy face, she fixed her eyes forward on the road and continue driving with unknown destination.

xoxoxo

The sun is just starting to set, painting the sky with a mix of color orange and violet with some stars blinking like diamond.

"I must get back before sunset that's what buchou instructed me. I should hurry up and get back!" Akaya reminded his self as he run with his arms clutching a paper bag full of tennis supply. He hurriedly went to the nearest pedestrian lane and waited for the green light. "Hurry, hurry, hurry," he impatiently muttered as he jogged in place. "My senpais will get mad if I wont be able to bring these on time."

Akaya decided to find a shorter route back to his school. He dont want his senpais to get mad at him, they are in the middle of an intense practice since the national tournament is just a week ahead.

He run even faster, with his current pace and with him taking the short cut, there is no doubt that he will get back before the sun sets.

Because of his almost inhuman speed, some tennis balls bounced out of the paper bag. "Dammit!" he can't help but curse with his misfortune. He picked the two balls that he first saw. He looked around and saw another one rolling across the street.

Without even thinking, he crossed the street carelessly and run after the ball. Gladly, it stopped before it even rolled farther. He stooped down and picked the ball.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bumping sound behind him. He turned around saw a silver colored car collided against a big sakura tree at the sidewalk.

Thick smokes erupted from the car's engine. Soon enough, a lot of people surrounded the car trying to help the passengers. "A young girl is the driver! I think shes dead!" shouted the middle-aged woman who opened the car's door.

The loud sound of the police mobile soon heard followed by an ambulance. The police and the rescue team came to aid the victim.

"Why did that girl bumped into that tree?" Akaya asked his self as he watched the girl covered with her own blood lying on the stretcher. The rescuers pulled the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"Maybe she's still not licensed but she stole her parent's car. Some teenagers are really impulsive, poor girl," he commented. His eyes widened when he remembered his task. "Damn! I have to get going, " he run from the site as fast as he can.

xoxoxo

"Believe me buchou, fukubuchou, senpai-tachi, an accident happened on the way that was why I came back late," Akaya explained to the regulars after arriving at the tennis courts. "A girl was the driver of the car and it bumped against a huge tree," he continued.

"Don't make such silly excuses, Bakaya, you are not a good trickster as I am," Niou mocked the junior ace.

"You are such a bad liar," Marui just shook his head with a smirk plastered on his lips. Jackal just kept silent while Yagyuu, as a gentleman that he is, didn't interfere and didn't judge their kouhai.

"I am not lying!" he defended himself. "It's the truth and I think the girl died."

Yukimura sighed deeply. "Akaya you dont have to tell morbid things for an excuse."

"Buchou, im telling the truth!"

"Tarundorou! If you are lying and you just slacked off I swear you will suffer akaya!" their strict vice captain assured him.

"Renji, what do you think?" yukimura asked renji.

"With the tone and volume of his voice and with his actions, theres a 90 % that he is not lying," Renji assured them.

"That's it then, he is not lying. We have to trust Renji, his data is always correct," Yukimura remarked. "let us just let this issue past and and just continue with our practice, shall we?"yukimura ordered.

"Hai," everyone agreed.

Akaya pouted childishly. "Buchou believed in Renji-senpai but he didn't believe me, not fair" he muttered in a low voice but his captain still heard his complains.

"You were saying something, akaya?" the child of god flashed his kouhai his infamous angelic but sadistic smile that made the junior ace shivered.

"A-anou, nothing buchou!" the curly haired teen run towards the locker area to change into his tennis attire.

xoxoxo

Maki opened her heavy eyelids. "Where am i?" she asked herself and looked around. She noticed that she's still inside the car. She fixed her eyes forward. Its already dark but with the help of the lamp posts, she saw a huge sakura tree in front and what's horrible is that the bumper crash against it!

A loud gasp escaped her mouth. She could have die because of the impact. She touched and examined herself but it seems that she was not injured at all. "Oh my God! No one even helped me? Good thing I am alright but I still need to see a doctor."

A sound of an upcoming vehicle broke the eerie silence of that place. Soon, a huge tow truck parked near her car and three middle aged men descended.

"Good heavens! there will be someone to help me," she told herself, she get out of the car and yelled, "Mister help me!" the three men walk towards her direction.

"Man, look at this, the car look like an inflated thin can!" one of them said as they examine her car.

"Uhm, excuse me, do you mind if you accompany me to the hospital? I am the driver of this car." she told them but the three just ignored her.

"I pity the girl who drove this car. She's still so young to die...she's only 16, just as old as my youngest daughter." the other man said.

"Die?! I am still alive!" but they still ignored her.

"We should start towing this car, but before that, let us offer a prayer to the soul of that girl," the three men bowed their heads with their eyes closed.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm here, I'm alive!" she tried to hold the oldest man's shoulder but what happened surprised or rather shocked her. She passed through the man's body!

"W-what the heck just happened..." she said still cant believe what happened. She tried to tug the other man's arms but her own hand passed through.

She stare down at her own hands and noticed they seem to be...transparent. "No, no, no. This is not true. This is just a dream!" she run away from the crash site until she reached the crowded streets.

_I'm alive, I'm not dead!_

"A thief! Help me!" a woman's voice sounded. Maki turned around and saw a teenager holding a pink purse running her way. He's so fast that she thought he'll bump into her but he didn't, instead he passed through her. She just stood there, still can't accept that everything is not a dream.

A lot of people walked pass through her but she just stayed there, unable to move because of the shocking truth. She fell down on her knees and cried out loud. A cry that no one can and will ever hear…

* * *

That's it for now! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I haven't updated any of my stories for the past months because I've been busy (sorry to all my readers!) and I have a really important exam coming up but I can't concentrate since this story inside my head continue bugging me! So...I decided to write it down to calm myself and be able to concentrate on studying lolz. Hope you like it. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I totally do not own POT.

* * *

**Full Summary**: Maki died in an accident but her soul still wanders in the human world. Only one person can see her, Kirihara Akaya, the person that had caused her that fatal accident. She will ask him to help her deal with her unfinished business that might have been the cause why her soul still stays in the human world. The two got closer despite the fact that they are from two completely different worlds. Both of them just realize that they are falling for each other as they spend time together. Could this be possible?

* * *

**Oh My Ghost!**

**Chapter Two**

"Geez, the training today was really intense." Akaya sighed deeply while stretching his arms. It's already past 9 o'clock in the evening but the tennis team just finished their training. They had cardio and muscular exercises and afterwards a practice match against each other. Akaya had a match against vice captain Sanada and he lost. "Next time I will surely crush the three demons."

He walked through the street which has the shortest route to where lives. He doesn't usually take that road since the eerie silence of that place usually freaks him out. But he must get back home soon or else his mother and his sisters will get worried.

The road has a lot of lamp posts that lightened the side walks. Though its not really dark, Akaya still feel weird, he is the only one walking on that road but he felt as if someone is watching him. He shivered when he remembered that ghost movie that they watched the other day. He shook his head and tried to take those thoughts inside his head, he's just scaring his self. He just continue his tracks. He felt that somehow the road seems longer.

The silence is creeping the hell out of him and that made his heart race erratically and cold sweats are forming on his forehead and palms. He walked faster, he must get out of that place soon. As he walks further, he suddenly heard soft sobs, it seems like its a girls voice.

He shivered and he felt that all of his body hair stood up. He stopped on his tracks and looked around. "Could it be a ghost?" he asked himself nervously. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. "It's just my imagination." He continue walking.

The sobs continue and as he walk the sound became clearer and more audible, it seems like he is getting near where its coming from.

He stopped walking and saw a girl sitting on a bench near where he stood, she was the one crying. He stayed and took the chance to observe the girl. The girl was clad with her school uniform, he knew that its a uniform of an exclusive all girl school. Her long and straight scarlet colored hair fall freely across her back. He can't see her face since she was looking down but he felt symphaty towards the girl that he wanted to console her. He was relieved that that voice is not from a ghost.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly spoke.

The girl's head jerk up, her face still covered with tears, her chocolate brown eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted as if she was surprised to see him.

"Y-you can see me?" she asked.

Akaya nodded. "Of course," he answered matter-of-factly . _'This girl seems weird'_

"How can you see me?" the girl asked again still looking up at him

This girl is really weird. He just shrugged. "I just can."

"You really can see me! Please help me..."

"Help?" he reiterated. He walked further and stopped in front of the girl. He noticed that there is something off about her. She look...pale... _'Maybe she's sick' _He took out his hankerchief from his pocket and offer it to the girl. The red head just look at his hand and his hanky. "Don't worry, it's clean." He tried to hold the girl's hand but his hand passed through her! This girl is a ghost!

The terrible truth that the girl in front of him is a ghost sent shiver down his spine. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wider. He screamed his lungs out that may even awaken the other dead people six feet under. "Ghost!" he shouted.

The word scared is an understatement, terrified is more appropriate. He run rapidly from that place, still shouting loudly.

"Wait!"the ghost girl called him.

Of course, he didn't stop or even turn his head back, he is not insane to do so but if he continue talking with a ghost he might lose his sanity.

With his incredible speed, Akaya reached their house in no time. Their butler opened the door for him and greeted him didn't greet him back.

Instead, he just continue running on his way to his room. He locked his door and leaned his back against it while breathing heavily. He touched his chest and tried to calm his erratic heart beat.

He slid down on the floor, still leaning his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, "Kami-sama, forgive me from all of my sins, I have been naughty, I know but please hear my prayer, deliver me from evil spirits,"he prayed.

"Hey, I'm just a ghost not an evil spirit," a female voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw the scarlet-haired ghost girl sitting in front of him. His emerald orbs grew wide and he shouted loudly again. No one will hear his voice since every room in their house is sound proof.

He stood up and scooted inside his bathroom. He make sure that he locked the door and sit on his bath tub. He hugged his trembling legs, his heart beat faster and he's breathing hardly.

He screamed again when he saw that the ghost girl passed through the wall. "Aaahh!"

"I won't hurt you," the girl told him in a soft voice but it still didn't calm him, he still shout and shout.

He run once again and went back to his bedroom. He went inside his huge closet and locked himself inside. He covered his eyes with his hands. "Please Kami-sama make this spirit leave me alone," his eyes were a bit teary. He's really afraid of ghost or any supernatural creatures ever since childhood, he dislike movies with those themes. He might look tough in the outside, but inside him is still a child.

"You are such a coward, you scream like a crazy fan girl!" the girls head peeked through the cabinet and he screamed for the nth time.

He open the cabinet and crawled fast towards his bed and covered himself with comforter, his eyes tightly closed.

"You really are a coward," he heard her snickered.

"Anyone will freak out if he see a ghost like you!"

"I doubt it, I don't even look scary, you are just a coward."

"I'm not a coward," he denied. He gathered all the courage inside him. He is not called 'devil akaya' for nothing. This is the time to face his fear.

Akaya put away the comforter and opened his eyes. He looked at the girl or rather ghost girl before him. She was standing in front of him, looking down at him.

"I won't hurt you, I just needed your help," she assured him with a soft voice.

Hearing her voice like that calm him down a bit. So, he sat up and stared at her for a moment. She's right, she doesn't look scary at all...but she's still a ghost!

"I just died this afternoon, you know, and you are the only one who can see me..."she sadly said.

"This afternoon?" the girl nodded. He looked at her uniform, she was wearing a green stripped skirt with matching moss green blazer. He remembered that its the same as the one worn by the girl who bumped her car against the huge tree.

"Are you the one driving that silver car that collided against that sakura tree?" he asked her.

She nodded. "How did you know?" she paused and stared at him, her eyes widened. "You we're there..." It wasn't a question but a certain statement. He just nodded. Her eyes pierce him sharply or rather furiously. She continued, "You are that stupid guy who suddenly crossed the street! I cannot be wrong, that's the same uniform and you have the same sea weed hair!" she shouted at him furiously.

"Y-yeah I think that's me," he stuttered.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I died because of you!"she accused him with all certainty.

"What?! Why? How?"he was confused.

"I tried avoiding hitting you but I ended hitting myself against that tree and now... I'm dead! And its all because of you!"she cried louder.

"I-I didn't know, I didn't mean to..." He was too shocked knowing that revelation. Just because of his carelessness, an innocent girl died. "Maybe that's the reason why I can see you, because we have a connection..."

She sniffed and looked at him sharply, "My soul will never find peace until-"

Akaya's eyes widened and cut her off. "No, please no!" he knelt and bowed his head. "Don't take my soul with you. I know a 'sorry' won't bring back your life but I really am sorry for what happened-"this time she cut him off.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She looked puzzled.

He looked up at her. "You are planning to take my soul with you to the spirit world to get even, right?"

"Of course not!" she denied and wiped away her tears. "I'm not a bad person -er ghost, I mean. Even if I took your soul it will do no good. And besides I don't have that kind of power, I'm just an ordinary ghost."

His face lightened as he looked up at the ghost in front of him. The girl sighed and continue, "I should be angry at you, you know but I realized that it wont do anything good, I'm dead. All I need now is your help. I think before going to the spirit world I should accomplish a few things...will you help me?"

He was speechless. She's not angry at him even though he's the reason why she died. And he cant believe the fact a ghost is actually asking for his help?

Her chocolate brown eyes pierced at him. "Don't you dare take me down, remember that you owe me my life."

He shook his head,"No, I won't take you down...I'll help you. I'm thankful that you dont despise me... And I just feel weird, talking with a ghost like you...if my senpais will know this they will just laugh me and think that I'm insane."

"Well yeah, anyone will surely think that you are insane...so better yet keep this a secret."

"I will never dare tell anyone about this...how can I help you anyways?"he asked, "so that you can leave me alone coz you're still freaking me out," he mumbled softly to his self. He's still afraid, well not that much anymore knowing that she's a good one, but having a ghost near him is still creepy.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, it's late already, you need to rest now," she told him.

"Okay...so you are staying here?"

The girl nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"By the way, my name is Ashida Maki."

"I'm Kirihara Akaya."

Man he will surely have a lot of sleepless nights knowing that a ghost is just around him.

* * *

Please wish me luck for my exam! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I haven't updated any of my stories for the past months because I've been busy (sorry to all my readers!) and I have a really important exam coming up but I can't concentrate since this story inside my head continue bugging me! So...I decided to write it down to calm myself and be able to concentrate on studying lolz. Hope you like it. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I totally do not own POT.

* * *

**Full Summary**: Maki died in an accident but her soul still wanders in the human world. Only one person can see her, Kirihara Akaya, the person that had caused her that fatal accident. She will ask him to help her deal with her unfinished business that might have been the cause why her soul still stays in the human world. The two got closer despite the fact that they are from two completely different worlds. Both of them just realize that they are falling for each other as they spend time together. Could this be possible?

* * *

**Oh My Ghost!**

**Chapter Three**

The sun rays passed through the curtains and hit directly on Akaya's face. He stirred to life and lazily opened his heavy eyelids. He slowly sit up while his eyes still half closed as he stretches his arms. He yawned loudly without inhibition. He's still sleepy because he had a difficult time sleeping last night thinking about his weird dream. He dreamed that the girl who died in the car accident yesterday haunted him...

"Ohayou, Kirihara-kun." His emerald eyes grew wide when he heard that female's voice greeted him. He was startled to death that he screamed out loud and fell off from bed. He saw the ghost girl seating on his bed looking down at him with a small smile. So, it wasn't a dream!

"Y-you are real!"

Maki nodded her head ."Of course I am! We just talked last night." she giggled. "You're such a coward!"

"I was just startled!" he defended.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes ceilingward.

"Did you stay here all night?" he asked curiously.

Her voice dropped in a low tone, "No, not really. I actually just got back. I visited our house but my parents are not there, as well as the other servants. I think they were in my funeral." Sadness are evident in her voice as well in her beautiful big brown orbs. "I wanted to see them but I dont know where my funeral is... Besides I realize that I don't wanna go there even if I know where it is..."

"Why?"

She smiled bitterly, her eyes full of sorrow. "I don't wanna see myself lying inside the coffin and see those people I love mourn over me. It will be so painful." She sniffed and tightly close her eyes, fighting the tears that were about to fall.

There was silence between them. He took the chance to look at the ghost girl. He somehow admire her, despite the fact that she is already dead, she seems to face it with all bravery.

Akaya caught a glimpse of the wall clock. He only have 30 minutes before the class starts!

"I'm going to be late!"he exclaimed loudly that broke their moment of silence.

He stood up fast and scooted to bathroom to wash his face since he doesnt have ample time to bathe.

He went back inside his bedroom straight to his closet and get his uniform. He took off his shirt and was about to pull down his pajama when he heard a loud shriek from Ashida Maki. He turned around and saw her still sitting on his bed, her hands are covering her already tightly closed eyes.

"Why are you striping in front of me? I may be a ghost but I'm still a lady!" Maki reprimanded.

He cringed, "Look I don't have time to argue, I'm in a hurry and just to remind you, this my bedroom. I can do whatever I wanna do!"

Maki opened her right eye and peeked through her slightly parted finger, she saw the half-naked boy staring at her incredulously, "Are you telling me that I don't have the right to complain?"her right eye pierce him sharply that sent shiver down his spine.

Akaya gulped an invisible lump forming in his throat. He's still afraid of this ghost girl's existense that he regreted what he just said. "That's not what I meant..."

"Just to remind you, you owe me big time. Staying here with you and me asking for your help is nothing compare to what you owe me. While I'm still here in the human world, you must treat me nicely and dont you dare be rude to me!"

He gulped again, he dont want to make her angry or she might ask a grim reaper to take away his soul. He heaved a sigh and bowed,"I'm sorry, I will not be rude to you again." he straightened up and continue, "Just go out of my room if you don't want to see me strip completely."

She snarled at him, "Now you want to kick me out of your room, you really are rude!"

"It's not like that!"he defended. He sighed deeply in surrender. "Then just close your eyes while I change..."the devil inside him became an angel in the presence of this girl.

Maki sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll just go out."

His eyes followed her as we walks away pass through the door.

xoxoxo

"I'm almost late!"Akaya said while running fast. He took a bite of his sandwich while he run for he didn't have much time to eat breakfast.

"You might choke if you eat while you run," Maki reminded him. She was gliding in the air as she follows him.

"I'm hungry," he said almost comprehensible since his mouth is full.

He finally reach the gate of Rikkai after a few minutes and at the same time, he also finished his food.

Gladly, the bell has not yet ring, he reach his classroom just in time. He took his seat while panting heavily, he took out his bottled water and drink it straight.

"Wow, you are fast! You can compete in the olympics!"Maki commented while clapping.

Of course, no one heard her but him since she's just a spirit.

"Are you going to stay beside me the whole day?" he whispered, he dont want anyone to think of him like he is crazy. Maki nodded in response which made him let out a deep sigh.

Soon enough, the homeroom teacher came in and check the attendance. Afterwards, they begin with their lesson, his most unfavorite subject; english.

"Alright, did you guys study well yesterday?" their sensai asked.

"Hai!" the students responded excluding Akaya.

The young female sensei smiled "Then I suppose you are ready for the long test."

"Long test!"Akaya almost shouted. "I forgot about that..."he muttered, "and besides even if I remember I wouldn't even look at my notes since I hate this subject..."

"You hate English?"Maki asked.

"I hate it because I'm not good in it."

The sensei started to distribute the test papers. When he got one, he stare at it blankly...this is going to give him a headache!

"Damn," he can't help but curse.

"Let me see."Maki look over his shoulder, their faces just a few inches away from each other."It's just about figure of speech and idiomatic expression!"

"I don't understand them," he hissed.

The scarlet haired ghost smiled sweetly at him. "I'll help you."

"You will?" his face lighten.

"Of course. I'm not boasting but im the top student in our batch."

He sighed in relief as Maki started coaching him. At least, having her beside him had been a big help.

* * *

Please wish me luck for my exam! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thank God my exam is done! Now here's another chapter for Akaya and Maki's story, read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I totally do not own POT.

* * *

**Full Summary**: Maki died in an accident but her soul still wanders in the human world. Only one person can see her, Kirihara Akaya, the person that had caused her that fatal accident. She will ask him to help her deal with her unfinished business that might have been the cause why her soul still stays in the human world. The two got closer despite the fact that they are from two completely different worlds. Both of them just realize that they are falling for each other as they spend time together. Could this be possible?

* * *

**Oh My Ghost!**

**Chapter Four**

It was lunch break. Kirihara was seating on the cold concrete floor of the rooftop as he eats his bentou alone. Well, whoever see him will think that he is really alone but in fact, he is with someone invisible to the naked eyes. With him is Maki, a ghost. Maki watched the curly haired teen as he eats his bentou with full appetite. She cringed with the way he eats, he swallow food fast as if he is not chewing anymore.

In as fast as blink of an eye, he finished eating his delicious looking lunch. "I'm full!"he exclaimed as he carreses his stomach.

Maki cleared her throat. "Since you are finish with your lunch, are you ready to hear what my wishes are before going to the spirit world?"

He nodded. "Fire away."

She breathe in deeply. "I have three wishes. First..." she trailed and blushed. It was amazing to see that a ghost can actually blush! _She's kinda cute_, he thought. She look down and fidget her fingers. "I wanted to confess to my best friend that I love him..."

Suddenly, Akaya made a face. "What's the use? You are already dead."

"So that I don't have any regrets. I don't care anymore if he doesn't love me way the way I love him. What important to me is for him to know my true feelings..." she smiled but sadness is evident in her eyes.

"What if he feels the same?" he deadpan.

"Well at least, I'll be happy when I go to the spirit world." Her smile grew bigger and brighter.

He shrugged. _Girls are really love sick freaks, may she be human or ghost._ "What do you want me to do?"

She eyed him sharply. "Let me finish saying all my three wishes first before we proceed to the plan, okay?"

He can't help but shiver everytime she looks at him like that. "H-hai..."

A deep sigh came out from Maki. "My second wish is to apologize to my p-parents..." tears formed in her eyes, "...a-doptive parents," she almost whispered.

"You are adopted?"

Maki responded with a slow nod. "I just recently found out the truth...just yesterday, before the accident..."she suddenly remembered what happened yesterday...

_Maki just arrived from school and she went straight to the garden to join her mother and aunt to have some snacks and tea. __Her aunt Margaret is her mother's best friend and wife of her mother's older brother. Her mother and uncle both studied in a university in England where they met this kind hearted British woman._

_They were having a little chat and their main topic is his cousin, her Aunt Margaret's only son but they were interrupted when a servant came saying that a visitor has arrived, looking for her father who's currently in Korea for a business meeting._

_"Alright, usher the visitor here..." her mother said._

_After a few moment, a woman just the same age as her mother came and stood a few meters away from them. She looked elegant in her white dress with black floral prints. She's wearing a wide brimmed hat and a dark sun glasses. The woman's lips upturned in a small smile and remove her glasses_

_Her mother suddenly look pale when she see the woman. "Rie, what is that woman doing here?" her aunt asked her mother. Rie just silently stood up and walk towards the woman._

_The two women talked for a minute but then, her mother assist the visitor to go inside the house._

_Before turning back, the woman looked at Maki and smiled sweetly. But she felt that her smile is somehow insincere. She just followed them with her gaze until they disappear from her sight, they were probably going to the library._

_"Do you know that woman, aunt?" she asked her._

_"She's your father's ex-fiancee," her aunt replied after sipping her green tea._

_"Ex-fiancee?"_

_She nodded. "She's your father's first love. Twenty years ago they planned to get married but your father's family was against it because he was arranged to be married to your mother ever since they were young..."_

_She was in awe, she knew that her parents were products of arrange marriage but she didn't know the whole story._

_"What happened to her when father and mother got married?"she curiously asked._

_Margaret shrugged. "I heard she migrated to the States and married an American businessman. That is why I'm wondering why she's here and what does need."_

_"But auntie even if my parents just got married because of an arrangement, they truly love each other, right?"_

_Her aunt Margaret smiled and touched her cheeks. "Of course they do and you are the proof of their eternal love for each other."_

_She smiled back. Of course she knows that they truly love each other and no one can seperate them. But somehow she's curious why that woman suddenly showed up._

_Slowly, she stood up from her seat. She will find out. "I'll just go to the comfort room,"she told her aunt. She walked back inside the house but her feet took her to the library instead of the comfort room._

_The door is slightly open that she can hear their conversation clearly._

_"What do you want?"her mother asked._

_"Taking back what truly belongs to me."_

_"He was never yours," came her mother's calm response._

_"Well, he will be now since we have a son."_

_"We have a daughter."_

_The woman laughed mockingly. "A daughter? Don't fool me, you never concieved a child and you never can."_

_She was shocked with what she just heard. Tears streamed down her face like a water fall, her mother can never concieve a child...then...she is...she doesn't even want to think of that word, her heart beat fast and hard as if it will jump out her chest that she even clutched her chest because of it hurts so much._

_"That child is adopted. She is a daughter of your former servant."The woman said matter of factly. "I hide my son for a long time because I don't want to ruin your family... But I had the guts to tell the truth about him upon learning the truth about your so-called daughter. My son is the rightful heir of Ashida Ren, not that poor child." Maki just stood there still crying silently, as she hear those revelation._

_Rie didn't deny anything nor say anything, instead, she just heard slow foot steps coming towards the door. She opened the door wide. "Just leave, Mariko." Her mother's eyes grew wide when she saw her standing near the door, her face all wet with tears._

_"Maki! Y-you heard us?"she asked, stuterring._

_She just continue crying while nodding slowly._

_"M-maki..."_

_She can't stand it anymore, the revelation is too painful for her to handle, she run away and locked herself inside her bedroom._

_She throw herself on her bed and cry out loud._

_"Maki..."it was her mother's voice, or should she even call her that. All these years, they've hidden the truth about her real identity. It's so painful. Why does she have to know it that way? Now she know why she doesn't resemble either one of them. Just the color of her hair makes it obvious that she's not their daughter. Rie has brown hair and Ren has jet black, how about her? A scarlet hair!_

_"Maki, open the door, let's talk," Rie said calmly while knocking the door._

_"Please, just leave me alone,"she answered in between her sobs._

_Rie sighed deeply and left Maki alone. She knows that she needed space in the meantime. She must tell her husband about what happened and talk to their child together when he arrives._

_Maki doesn't know how long had it been since she started crying. She felt that she's been crying forever but the tears wont stop from falling. _

_A loud knock sounded that caught her attention. "Maki, let's talk." The male voice said with authority. It was her father, or should she say adoptive father. He should be home tomorrow but she bet that he insisted to go home because he heard that she now know that she is not a real Ashida. She sat up and wipe away her tears. It's time to clear everything._

_She open the door and saw the two people that she loved all her life, the couple who raised her but were not her parents. She can't help her tears to fall again._

_"Maki..."Rie called her name gently. She tried to embrace her but she stepped back. She turned her back and walk away from them. She heard that they enter the room and shut the door._

_"Why didn't you tell me truth?" she asked them, still facing the wall._

_"Because there is nothing to tell," Ren answered, his voice is still calm. "You are _our_ daughter. Your mother may not be the one to conceive you, you may not have our genes but we are your parents. We raised you, we give everything you want, everything you need, we gave you wealth, shelter and most of all love."_

_Tears continue to fall down to her face. She knows and she felt everything he said, she love them too. So much. And that is why she's hurting right now because the people who she love deeply deceived her all these years, why didn't they be more honest? _

_She needed to know who her real parents are, she needed to see them and ask them so many questions. She turned around and faced them. Rie was crying silently while Ren's eyes were teary, obviously fighting his tears._

_"Who are my parents?" she bravely ask._

_"You don't have to know them, they gave you to us. You are our daugther. You are Ashida Maki," Ren sternly said._

_"You are so unfair!"she exclaimed. "I have the right to know them!"_

_"Then w-what? You will leave us?" Ren's voice broke._

_She was taken aback. Yes, what will she do after meeting her biological parents? Will she leave this couple who raised and love her..._

_"I don't know!" she answered. "I just want to meet them and know where I really came from, I want to ask them so many questions but after that, I don't know if I will still stay here with you or not..."_

_"Maki, my baby, you can't leave mother just like that..."Rie said in between her sobs._

_"I don't know, I'm confuse..." she cried again._

_"No, you will never meet them,"Ren said firmly. "If I have to send you abroad, I will."_

_"But you can't do that! I have the right to know them!" she argued._

_"No, start packing your things. You too, Rie. We will fly to England first thing in the morning," he said with full of authority in his voice._

_No, she will not leave Japan, she will find her biological parents. "No!" she run away from them. "Maki!" she heard them call her but she didn't stop. She run fastly and went to the car park. Luckily, she saw their driver. "Give me the keys," she ordered._

_"But ojou-sama..." the young driver hesitate._

_"I _said_ give me the keys!" she snapped. With trembling hands, the driver gave her what she wanted. She started the engine, before she sped away she saw her adoptive parens were running towards her, calling her but she didn't stop and drove the car fast..._

"I just needed to get away, I planned to leave the house for a few days. After leaving them, I know that they will eventually tell me who my biological parents are but it didn't happen because I had an accident, and now I'm dead..." she continues.

There was silence between them after told him her story. He symphatize her, and her fate, she died at an early age, without even knowing her biological parents and she was not able to tell her adoptive parents how thankful she is to them and how much she loves them. If it happened to him, he don't know if he can handle it.

"I think I know your third wish..." he broke the silence, "You wanted to meet your biological parents."

Maki nodded as an answer.

"Your wishes will not be easy, especially now that you are ghost."

"That is why I need your help. Please, I beg you, help me, Kirihara-kun," Maki bowed her head.

"I will help you...but not yet now..." he said hesitantly.

"But why?!" she snapped.

Kirihara waved both his hands in the air. "Don't get the wrong idea! I will help you but not yet now. I will be so busy these next few days because of the Nationals..."

"Nationals for what?"

"For tennis."

Her face lightened. "Really? My cousin Kei-nii and Chou-chan also plays tennis. Their team will be one of the Tokyo representative."

His eyebrows crossed. "One of Tokyo representative?" Maki nodded. "Kei-nii and Chou-chan..." he trailed off...his eyes widened when he realized who they are, "don't tell me that they are Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo and Ootori Choutarou!"

She nodded with a small smile. "I knew that you know them."

Kirihara growled. "Of course I know them but I don't like them."

She pouted their lips. "But why? They are adorable!"

He made a face. "Adorable?! No way! They are a bunch of cocky brats!"

"No they are not!"she defended. "Kei-nii may be a brat and a diva most of the time but he has a soft heart, he cares for his family and friends so much. And as for Chou-chan..." her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened, "he is the kindest, most caring and most lovable person..."

Akaya can't help but roll his eyes when he heard her words, "So, he is the best friend that you are talking about,"he guessed. Maki nodded in response.

A deep sigh came out from him. "Like I said, I will help you, even though your wishes are kinda hard to accomplish but not yet now, I'll be busy...Actually, later our team will leave for a one-week training camp because the National tournament will be next week..."

Maki stared at him for a moment with a pout on her lips. She sighed deeply afterwards. "Alright fine. I know that the National Tournament is important for a tennis player like you. I understand you, just promise me that you will help me right after the tournament."

Akaya nodded. "I promise," he answered which made her smile brightly.

* * *

That's it for now, R&R please!


End file.
